Escuchamé Rugir
by HentaiDoll
Summary: Comenzare con un Cersei POV aun no termino la continuación pero espero hacer más de un capitulo corto. La reina en todo su esplendor, como podrán leer esta Cersei es parte del libro y de la serie así que disfruten.


Hace tiempo que pensé no volvería a escribir pero una amiga me animo a escribir acerca de mi personaje favorito la gran Cersei, gracias Angelus Lunae por hacer maravillas con esta historia, corregir la ortografía tan terrible que tengo y darle nuevo sentido a mi escritura va para ti, aunque se que la reina no es alguien de tu agrado XP.

Capitulo 1

La brisa húmeda en su rostro la tomó por sorpresa, habían pasado días enteros de insoportable calor y el sentir algo de frescura en su piel hizo que mejorara notablemente su humor, últimamente no se soportaba ni ella misma. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Jaime, en la última vez que estuvieron juntos, unidos como uno; sintiendo el aire norteño en su rostro, ese viento frio y lúgubre. Siempre supo que ese viaje sería una catástrofe y allí estaban las consecuencias, ahora su otra mitad estaba separada de ella.

Perdiendo el poco del buen humor que sentía, cerró las ventanas de su habitación con molestia, _estúpido, _pensó con furia, soltando un suspiro exasperado. Se sentía atrapada en ese castillo, aun cuando ya no tenía el yugo de Robert; era cansado vivir una mentira día con día y ahora, además, tenía que fingir tristeza por ese ebrio asqueroso, solo se alegraba de saber que murió como había vivido, como una enorme masa de carne apestosa.

Fue entonces cuando recordó a Ned Stark; pobre ingenuo, en este mundo donde lo único realmente importante era el poder y quien lograba poseerlo, el honor solo significa la muerte.

Sí tan solo la hubiera escuchado…

Recuperando su sonrisa triunfante llamó a sus damas.

Entrando con nerviosismo, las jóvenes esperaron sus órdenes; últimamente la Reina Regente cambiaba de humor constantemente, muy a su pesar, en más de una ocasión se habían encontrado en el extremo receptor de su furia.

-Su majestad…

-Preparen mi baño, -dijo con autoritaria frialdad mientras se quitaba sus ropajes de cama, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo y lo que vio la desanimó, su cuerpo mostraba las consecuencias de tres hijos y su edad._"__Reina serás hasta que llegue otra más joven y más bella para derribarte y apoderarse de todo lo que te es querido__"__. _Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo desnudo, aun cuando el calor de la habitación era insoportable; últimamente ese recuerdo tan terrible de su niñez la abordaba como uno más de sus enemigos; hacía mucho tiempo se había convencido a si misma de que solo se trataban de palabras sin valor, ¿Una vieja que podría saber de su futuro? Pero y si no…

El sonido de la tina llenándose le saco de sus ensoñaciones y una sensación desagradable se alzó desde la base de su estómago hasta la parte de atrás de su garganta. Con los dientes apretados para tratar de aplastar ese sentimiento, ordenó a una de sus Damas que vaciaría en la tina una generosa porción de su esencia favorita: una mezcla especial de rosas de té y el más leve toque de tomillo, preparada exclusivamente para ella. Las jóvenes cumplieron con prisa sus órdenes, y una vez que entró a la fresca agua se relajó. Sus enemigos estaban muertos: Robert, Ned, esa bruja decrepita… Nada rompería su paz, era una leona, tener miedo no era una opción. De lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de controlar a su joven hijo Rey y mantener el orden del castillo.

Las jóvenes comenzaron a acicalarla temerosas de no frotar con suficiente vigor la piel de su majestad o de hacerlo con demasiado ímpetu e irritarla. Cuando terminaron de asearla, la peinaron y vistieron con sumo cuidado, parecía que algo había aplacado el humor de la Reina Regente y las doncellas preferían no probar su suerte y arriesgarse a recibir de nuevo la cólera de su majestad.

Cuando las jóvenes terminaron, Cersei se miró nuevamente al espejo y recuperó su seguridad. Era hermosa, noble, fuerte, ella era Cersei Lannister, la Reina.

Respirando profundamente salió de su habitación seguida por las Capas Doradas, era tiempo de soportar las distintas peticiones que diariamente llegaban a sus oídos. ¿Por qué la chusma no podía, simplemente, arreglárselas sola? Marginados, todos queriendo vivir a costa del reino. Sabiendo que Joffrey no se ocuparía de esas trivialidades, suspiró mientras entraba a la estancia principal, reverenciando a su amado hijo, miró hacia el grupo de nobles que se encontraba en el salón, posando unos segundo sus ojos en la joven Stark, la cual palideció ante su fugaz mirada, la Reina Regente sonrió ante el gesto, sentándose al lado de su hijo.

-Llegas tarde madre…

-Me disculpo su majestad, últimamente mi atención ha estado dispersa.

-Mujeres, perdiendo su tiempo en estupideces -dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

Cersei le dirigió una sonrisa forzada, había aprendido a no molestar a su Rey.

Joffrey escuchó las peticiones y quejas de los súbditos sin interés alguno, jugando con el pomo de su espada para demostrar su impaciencia; finalmente dejando a su madre a cargo. Cersei lo miró con cierta aprensión, le preocupada la actitud de Joffrey, temiendo que pudiera convertirse en un Rey aún más odiado que Aerys.

Cersei tomó su lugar en el trono, despidiendo rápidamente a los muchos súbditos y nobles de casas menores, poco a poco su impaciencia también se dío a notar cuando perdió los estribos, dejando en claro que era suficiente por el momento. Levantándose, fue a su otra obligación: El Consejo; soportar a ese montón de indeseables, encabezado por ese enano fenomemo a quien tenía que llamar hermano, era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Hermanita. -Dijo Tyrion, sonriendo con sarcasmo al ver el rostro de extrema molestia de su hermana.

-Majestad. -Dijeron los demás.

Cersei se limitó a mirar a todos excepto a su hermano, escuchando con desgano, la única noticia que hizo que la arruga en su ceño se pronunciara aún más fue la declaración de guerra de Stannis; si existía alguien más terco que Ned Stark era Stannis Baratheon. Tomó rápidamente su copa de vino y la llenó de nuevo, sin Jaime y su padre allí, todo se iría a la mierda. Nuevamente ese escalofrió le recorrió la espalda pero, si lo pensaba bien, no tenia de nada de qué preocuparse, la predicción hablaba de una reina joven y no de la mujer barbuda que tenía Stannis como esposa. Cersei se rio, haciendo que todos en el Consejo la mirara.

-Parece que mi hermana ya tiene un plan de asedio.

Cersei miró a Tyrion con odio y asco –Ese es tu trabajo, ¿Sabes? Realmente, en cierto modo/por una parteme alegra que mi padre te mandara como su representante, puesto que si fracasas, todo tu orgullo se convertirá en vergüenza y él sabrá que darte nuestro apellido fue un error dijo levantándose junto con su copa vino de la cual bebió todo su contenido y se retiro dejando la copa en manos de un joven paje.

Tyrion apretó su mandíbula viendo salir a su "querida hermana".

Satisfecha con la humillación verbal con la que había obsequiado a ese diablillo, la Reina se retiró hacia el jardín de los Dioses, volvió a pensar en Ned, recordando su última conversación; le había ofrecido su salvación envuelta en el seductor paquete que era su cuerpo, y élla había avergonzado… No por el acto, sino por el rechazo… Pero al final, Ned tuvo lo que quiso, morir con honor, si es que a **eso** se le podría llama honor. Pensó en Arya, ¿Dónde podría estar esa pequeña bestia? Rezaba al Desconocido para que estuviera muerta. Entonces, ese cabello rojo inundo sus pensamientos; la prometida de su hijo, la joven Stark que aún estaba bajo su cuidado. Realmente era mejor tener a esa niña tonta bajo su mirada que conseguirle a alguien más a Joffrey, Sansa estaba sola, no tenía más que obedecer. Además, era hermosa; sin duda alguna le daría leones hermosos a Joffrey, así como Jaime le dio los suyos.

-Eres un idiota Jaime. -Dijo en un susurro.

-Su majestad.

Cersei miró a una de sus damas con indiferencia.

-La comida está servida, los Príncipes y Lady Sansa la esperan para comenzar los alimentos.

Asintiendo, se dirigió al comedor real, últimamente también había perdido el apetito. Cuando entró recibió la sonrisa de Tommen y Myrcella, regresándosela con amor. Miró a Sansa con desgano, la pálida joven se levantó haciendo una cansada reverencia la cual prefirió ignorar. Comieron sin decir palabra alguna, solo sus hijos lo hacían con alegría, Sansa parecía que odiaba los platillos así como el lugar.

-¿Tuvieron un buen día?

-Tommen encontró un buen árbol para nuestra casa y yo cante toda la mañana en el septo,-dijo Myrcella entusiasmada, Cersei miro a su bella hija con amor, si alguien se merecía su legado como Reina solo era ella.

-Mamá Joffrey amenazó nuevamente con matar a mis gatitos.

-Sabes que Joffrey odia a esos animales, mantenlos alejados y no hará nada.

-Como si eso funcionara… -Se escuchó un leve susurro, pero Cersei lo había escuchado muy bien, sobre todo tratándose de quien lo murmuró.

-Sabes que mi hijo te cortaría la lengua por eso…

-Si majestad, perdón majestad.

-Descuida, si Robert hubiera hecho caso de cada comentario ofensivo que hice de su persona me hubiera pasado lo que a tu pobre padre. -Dijo sonriendo y bebiendo de su copa de vino.

-Si majestad.

-Ten cuidado niña, aprende de mí y quizás logres muchas cosas, entre ellas que Joffrey sepa tratarte.

Sansa la miró fijamente pero se limitó a dar otro bocado a su plato con nerviosismo paso el caldo que nuevamente le sabia amargo, bajo la mirada esperando que la Reina terminara de prisa y la dejara en paz de una buena vez por el resto del día.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se despidió de sus hijos con afecto mientras únicamente se limitó a mirar a Sansa antes de retirarse.

Otra tarde sola, su cama vacía, sus muslos fríos. Y volvió a pensar en Jaime; ahora que estaba libre de Robert era cuando más lo necesitaba… Él tenía la culpa por abandonarla por una tontería, como pudo dejarse atrapar por un niño. Imbécil, no había duda, al final no se diferenciaba de Robert, si quería que las cosas salieran bien tenía que hacerlo ella. Maldijo a los Siete por no darle una espada, en vez de eso le habían regalado belleza. Y para lo que le había servido, ser rechazada por Aerys como simple Mosa, si se hubiera casado con Rhaegar otra cosa seria.

Decidiéndose, caminó en su búsqueda; lo vio entrenándose con el maestro de armas. _Niño imbécil_, pensó, _jamás serás un caballero, ¡Eres de los peores Lannister que han nacido! Pero aun así, me recuerdas a él en su juventud… _La Reina deliberó amargamente.

-Lancel!

El joven se sonrojo hasta las orejas, haciendo exasperar a Cersei. No necesitó decirle más, se dirigió a su habitación resignada y comenzó a preparar su mente con imágenes de Jaime y ella, para sobrevivir otra noche en ese espantoso lugar.

Cuando Lancel entró, la encontró sentada en su cama, desnuda, acariciando unas caracolas de mar. Él se desvistió con rapidez y le beso el hombro.

-No deseo tu ternura infantil…

Lancel titubeo, sentía que nunca sería suficiente para satisfacer a su majestad, su prima. Tomó un hermoso pañuelo de seda y cubrió sus ojos recostándola en la cama.

_Son sus manos, es su aliento, es su voz_; trataba de repetirse Cersei pero ella sabía que no lo era. Aun así, su cuerpo respondió al placer y cuando hubo obtenido lo que necesitaba, hizo a su primo a un lado sin importarle si el adolescente había terminado o no.

-Vete… -Dijo con resentimiento, no era lo mismo, el vacio que sentía en su pecho era muy doloroso, Jaime la había abandonado, aun cuando él le dijo que siempre estaría con ella, quien dejo herencia y legado para portar una Capa Dorada y protegerla del ebrio y asqueroso marido que su padre le había impuesto, ahora no había nada más que vacio en su interior, otro malestar la trajo a su presente tortuoso_, estúpido Lancel_… Pycell necesitaría encargarse de su creciente problema.

-Cersei?...

-VETE!


End file.
